starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde
}} Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde es el primero de los libros de la serie Ala-X, escrita en 1996 por Michael A. Stackpole. A España solo llegó este primer tomo en 2000. Argumento El Escuadrón Rebelde, la mítica unidad de ala-X que jugó un papel decisivo en la destrucción de las Estrellas de la Muerte y en todas las grandes victorias obtenidas por la Alianza, había pagado un precio muy alto por su inapreciable contribución a la causa de los rebeldes. '' ''Después de haber perdido muchas vidas, el Escuadrón Rebelde había acabado convirtiéndose en un símbolo amado y respetado que por fin parecía poder abandonar la lucha para pasar a ser un mero recuerdo inolvidable. '' ''Pero la muerte del Emperador no bastó para acabar con el Imperio: los señores de la guerra todavía conservan un gran poder, y la temible presencia de Ysanne Isard, la implacable directora del servicio de inteligencia imperial conocida como Corazón de Hielo, amenaza con imponer nuevos horrores y tiranías a una galaxia que no parece capaz de sacudirse el yugo imperial. '' ''Wedge Antilles, el comandante del Escuadrón Rebelde, sabe que la guerra no ha terminado y que su unidad tiene que volver a pagar el elevado precio en vidas exigido por su papel de punta de lanza del avance aliado. Una vez más, el Escuadrón Rebelde volverá a estar presente en los frentes de guerra para ocuparse de las misiones más arriesgadas y para aniquilar a los contingentes de cazas y naves de combate imperiales que protegen el camino hacia Coruscant, el corazón de un Imperio que se niega tozudamente a desaparecer. '' ''Pero antes Antilles tendrá que enfrentarse a la difícil tarea de convertir a un grupo de jóvenes pilotos temerarios e indisciplinados en una auténtica unidad de guerreros espaciales capaces de operar como una maquinaria perfectamente engrasada. Esa tremenda tarea le obligará a conseguir que hombres como el thyferrano Bror Jace y el corelliano Corran Horn aprendan a confiar en pilotos alienígenas a los que acaban de conocer y, al mismo tiempo, lograrán superar las rivalidades que habían surgido entre ellos después de que ambos decidieran alzarse con el codiciado título de as del Escuadrón Rebelde. '' ''Bajo la firme dirección del curtido comandante corelliano, el Escuadrón Rebelde se dispondrá a iniciar una nueva estela de victorias gloriosas y hazañas increíbles. Pero para ello tendrá que sobrevivir a las astutas trampas y los diabólicos planes de Ysanne Isard y de su mano derecha Kirtan Loor, el agente de inteligencia imperial dotado de una asombrosa memoria y una increíble retentiva visual. Isard y Loor estarán firmemente decididos a aniquilar al Escuadrón Rebelde y no se detendrán ante nada con tal de alcanzar su meta. '' Apariciones Alliance Military *Almirante Gial Ackbar (Mon calamari male from Mon Calamari) *General Horton Salm (Hombre humano de Norval II) *General Laryn Kre'fey (Bothan male from Bothawui) *Captain Afyon (Hombre humano de Alderaan) Crew of the ''Pulsar Skate'' *Mirax Terrik (Mujer humana de Corellia) *Liat Tsayv (Sullustan male from Sullust) Imperial Forces *Ysanne Isard, Director of Inteligencia Imperial (Mujer humana de Coruscant) "Iceheart" *Kirtan Loor, Intelligence Agent (Hombre humano de Churba) *General Evir Derricote (Hombre humano de Kalla) |otros personajes= *Jagged Antilles *Zena Antilles *Gil Bastra *Billey *Bossk *Lando Calrissian *Carter *Chewbacca *Biggs Darklighter *Huff Darklighter *Lieutenant Deegan *Admiral Devlia *Borsk Fey'lya *Lieutenant Filla *Four-Eighteen *Four-Twenty *Dirk Harkness *Harm *Hal Horn *Rostek Horn *Captain Uwlla Iillor *Armand Isard *Wes Janson *Amil Karsk *Hobbie Klivan *Beru Lars *Owen Lars *Mon Mothma *Aril Nunb *Nien Nunb *Princess Leia Organa *Lieutenant Judder Page *Palpatine *Pirgi *Jek Tono Porkins *Lieutenant Potin *Admiral Ragab *Dack Ralter *Captain Rojahn *Lak Sivrak *Luke Skywalker *General Han Solo *Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin *Booster Terrik *Throgg *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Darth Vader *Commander Varth *Diric Wessiri *Iella Wessiri *Winter *Señor de la guerra Zsinj |criaturas= *Bantha *Cyborrean battle dog *Dauber-wasp *Dewback *Dust mote *Mynock *Nerf *Rancors *Sarlacc *Taopari *Wildernerf *Womp rat |droides= *2-1B "Too-Onebee" *Agrirobot *Insectoid Maintenance droid *MD-series medical specialist droid **MD-0 medical droid **MD-1 medical droid **MD-5 medical droid *Probe droid |eventos= *Clone Wars *Declaration of a New Republic *Destrucción de Alderaan *Dissolution of the Imperial Senate *Guerra Civil Galáctica **Batalla de Derra IV **Batalla de Endor **Batalla de Gall **Batalla de Hensara **Batalla de Hoth **Batalla de Vladet **Batalla de Yavin **Primera Batalla de Borleias **Raid on Talasea **Segunda Batalla de Bakura **Segunda Batalla de Borleias **Segunda Batalla de Chorax *Gran Purga Jedi |lugares= *Bakura *Bespin *Black Curs Base *Core Worlds *Corellia **Corellian Security Force Academy *Corporate sector *Coruscant / Imperial Center **Imperial Palace ***Tower 78 **Senate Hill *Dantooine *Drall *Endor *Gus Treta station *Hoth *Kessel **Spice Mines of Kessel *Kuat *Mirit system **Ord Mirit *Mon Calamari *Morobe system **Talasea ***Talasea's Planetary Governor's Palace ****Grand Room *Noquivzor *Ord Pardron *Prefsbelt Fleet Camp *Pyria system **Borleias code name: "Blackmoon", "Phenaru Prime" ***Blackmoon *Rachuk Sector **Chorax system ***Chorax **Commenor system ***Commenor ****Folor *****Folor Base ******DownTime *****Folor Base gymnasium *****Pig Trough **Darek system **Hensara system ***Hensara III **Rachuk system ***Rachuk ***Vladet ****Grand Isle *Selonia *Sullust *Tatooine **Beggar's Canyon **Lars farm **Mos Eisley *Thyferra *Toprawa *Unknown Regions *Venjagga system **Jagga-Two *Yavin 4 |organizaciones= *Alianza para Restaurar la República **Alliance Procurement and Supply **Alliance Security **Fuerzas Especiales de la Alianza "Rebel commandos" *Alderaan Biotics *Anchorhead Municipal Council *Ashern *Bacta Cartel **Xucphra Corporation **Zaltin Corporation *Baron-Administrator *Bounty hunter *Corellian Security Force "CorSec" **Tactical Response Team *Diktat *Executive Officer *Farmer *Folor Traffic Control *Imperio Galáctico **Galactic Emperor **Imperial Guard **Inteligencia Imperial **Imperial Liaison **Imperial Naval Academy **Imperial Security **Internal Security Director **Imperial Senate **Moff **Storm commando **Soldado de asalto **Señor de la guerra *República Galáctica "Old Republic" *Incom Corporation *Orden Jedi **Caballero Jedi **Maestro Jedi *Logistics and Supply Corps *Mercenary *New Jedi Order *Nueva República **New Republic Defense Force ***Defender Wing ****Champion Squadron ****Guardian Squadron ****Warden Squadron ***Rogue Squadron ****One Flight ****Two Flight ****Three Flight **New Republic Diplomatic Corps **New Republic Provisional Council *Security Officer *Sienar Fleet Systems *Sith *Smuggler *SoroSuub government *Técnico |especies= *Bothan *Ewok *Gamorreano *Gand *Hutt *Mon calamari *Rodiano *Shistavanen *Ssi-ruuk *Sullustan *Trandoshano *Twi'lek *Ugnaught *Vratix *Verpine *Wookiee |vehículos= *Assault gunboat *Assault shuttle **''Devonian'' **''Modaran'' *All Terrain Armored Transport "AT-AT", "Walker" *All Terrain Scout Transport "Scout" *B-wing starfighter "B-wing" *''Baudo''-class star yacht **''Pulsar Skate'' *BTL Y-wing starfighter "Y-wing", "wallowing pig" *Bulk cruiser **''Corulag'' **''Mon Valle'' *''Carrack''-class light cruiser **''Expeditious'' *Corbeta CR90 **''Eridain'' **''Korolev'' *Estrella de la Muerte I *Estrella de la Muerte II *''Delta''-class DX-9 stormtrooper transport *Cápsula de escape *[[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor|Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor]] **''Lusankya'' *Carguero **''Starwind'' *Gravsledge *Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A5 Juggernaut "Juggernaut assault vehicle" *Immobilizer 418 cruiser "Interdictor-class cruiser" **''Black Asp'' *Imperial I-class Star Destroyer **''Aggressor'' **''Liberator'' *Imperial II-class Star Destroyer **''Emancipator'' **''Eviscerator'' *Imperial customs frigate **''Batalla de Yavin'' *Katana fleet *''Lambda''-class T-4a shuttle **''Forbidden'' **''Helicon'' *''Lancer''-class frigate **''Ravager'' *Landspeeder *MC80 Star Cruiser **''Home One'' *Medevac shuttle *Nebulon-B frigates **''Redemption'' **''Reprieve'' **''Warspite'' *RZ-1 A-wing interceptor "A-wing" *Lanzadera **''Sipharium'' **''Objurium'' *Speeder *''Starwind'' *''Strike''-class medium cruiser **''Havoc'' *Superdestructor Estelar *T-47 airspeeder *Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X "X-wing" *TIE/ad starfighter "bright" *TIE/sa bomber "dupe" *TIE/ln starfighter "eyball" *TIE/In interceptor "squint" *Z-95 Headhunter *Z-95XT Trainer |tecnología= *Motor de empuje de fusión 4L4 *Acceleration compensator *Astrogación *Bláster *Pistola bláster *Extractor centrífugo de residuos *Cronómetro *Comunicador *Unidad de comunicaciones *Misil de conmoción *Bomba de refrigerante *Archivo de datos *Tarjeta de datos *Datapad *Pantalla de datos *Generador de escudo deflector *Generador de escudo deflector *Dispositivo de destrucción *Sistema de eyección de droides *Rifle bláster E-11 *Timón etérico *Puerto de escape *Generador de escudo deflector *Camara de fusion *Contenedor de combustible *Generador de gravedad G7-x *Plataforma de defensa espacial Golan *Pozo de gravedad *Mesa de holojuego *Holograma *HoloNet *Holoplato *Holoproyector *Señal de rastreo *Índice de hostilidad *Silla flotante *HUD *Llave hidroeléctrica *Hipermotor *Hyperdrive horizontal booster *Cañón de iones *Landing claw *Laser caliper *Cañón láser *Lasing tips *Sable de luz *Lock-threat warning system *Magnetic containment field *Magnetic flashback suppressor *Computadora de navegación *Phi-inverted lateral stabilizer *Celda de energía *Power coupling *Proton torpedo *Proximity indicator *Quadanium *Quad laser cannon *Redemption scenario *Repulsorlift *Restraining bolt *Sensor array *Sensor packet *S-foils *Shipyard *Solar panel *Stokhli stun-net *Armadura de soldado de asalto *Sublight engine *Target-Aggressor Attack Resolution Software "TAARS" *Targeting computer *Titanium *Tractor beam *Transparisteel *Turbolaser *Vibro-ax *Vibrohoja *X-wing simulator |miscelánea= *A34920121 *Abrax cognac *Alazhi *Asteroid belt *Bacta *Bacta tank *Basalt *Battle tabs *Beacon 784432 *Black hole *Blastonecrosis *Brain tails *Carbonite *Case Green *Cloak of the Sith *Clone *Combat aerospace patrol *Corellian Cross *Corellian brandy *Corellian whiskey **''Whyren's Reserve'' *Credit *Death mark *Ferrocrete *Traje de vuelo *Four fists *Glitterstim *Gross *Hiperespacio *Jedi Credit "Jedcred" *Kaha tree *L'lahsh *Lomin ale *Lum *May the Force be with you *Nerf herder *Obsidian *Phenaru Prime *Plasteel *Rachuk Roseola *Rations *Lotiramine *Lot ZX1449F *Rebel Crest *Redemption scenario *Rogue Squadron crest *Ryshcate *Sabacc *Sithspawn *Skirtopanol *Slave *Slicer *Smoked nerf *Snubfighter *Sullustese *Supernova *Tapcafe *La Fuerza *Trench run *Trench Run Defense / Trench Run Disease "TRD" *Verpine language *Viewport *Vweliu nut *Wingman }} Categoría:Novelas X-wing Categoría:Martínez Roca